


Cats always land on their feet

by The_Devils_Angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is also apart of team mom, Akaashi is beautiful why is that not a tag, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kenma rubs off on Hinata a little too much, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Smart Hinata, Tags May Change, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, but whats new, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: Hinata's mom got a job in Tokyo and even though that meant he couldn't go to Karasuno like he had planned he was still ecstatic to move and proud of his mother. Now he attends Nekoma High and despite some challenges ends up on the team and becoming bestfriends with the quietest kid he's ever seen.Oh well, at least being a cat meant he could pounce on some crows.OrI have a headcannon that Hinata and Kenma hang out a lot because Hinata is friends with anyone and anything that lives, and I needed to put to somewhere...thus I created a story. I swear I can write better than I summarize.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Not Decided
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	1. Chapter 1

Taking two train rides to his little sisters elementary, running five blocks through the surrounding neighborhood, and taking another train to make it to school on time wasn’t a lot when you’ve been doing it for the entire summer.

As well as biking and skateboarding around your new city but that’s for another day.

Although nothing could have put a damper on his mood, he was starting his high school years and he was living for it.

Well he had to if he wanted to...ya know, be a part of the experience.

Hinata has done all his research on Metropolitan Nekoma High since his dreams of going to Karasuno were shut down by his mom's new job.

Not that he wasn’t proud of her, it was just a fact.

They had a volleyball team, dance, baseball, soccer and a whole bunch of other teams but his eyes widened in delight at the very first one on this list. As soon as he saw it, he knew he was going to play on that team even if it took him until his third year to do it.

However when his mother pointed out the gpa requirement of 3.0 or better his heart sank.

Hinata Shouyou was not very academically inclined, he did okay enough to pass, that was it.

Thankfully he was blessed with an angel for a mother who started helping him with his studies during the summer, every day whether she was there or not he would have worksheets on every subject: math, history, science, English, literature and more whenever she decided to really test him.

Now he was confident he would meet and keep a good gpa so he could play...now if only he could find his classroom.

A slight groan escaped him as he looked up at the class number and back at his schedule, while the school wasn’t enormous it was still bigger than his middle school and...oh sweet god he only had two minutes to get to class.

“Hey! What ’cha doing by the door?” A tall...very tall teen with silver hair and green eyes asked him with a caring yet confused smile.

“Are you lost little guy? You know you’re in a high school right? The middle school is down the street I think.”

The comment struck a nerve with the very much, almost comically so, smaller teen. While he was used to being called a kid because of his height and for the fact that he still had baby fat, this just felt more...personal.

“I’m a first year! I just got lost, now if you won’t help me buzz off,” Hinata scowled slightly only for the other to step closer and look at his schedule.

“Oh! So you do go here, we’re in the same class, it’s the one over!”

“Thank you-”

“You’re really short for a first year,” the taller continued talking as they both walked into the classroom.

Hinata, listening to the advice his mother gave him before school started, sat in the second row in the center so he could pay more attention.

They’ve been working on that too since he had...a few incidents in middle school.

The taller of the two took a seat right next to him though on the edge of the row so he wouldn’t block anyone’s vision.

“By the way, my name is Lev Haiba! What’s your name?” Lev questioned brightly and honestly if it weren’t for the comment the taller had made earlier Hinata probably would’ve found him scary.

“Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!” He greeted just as brightly, “sorry for being rude earlier.”

“It’s okay! Hey, do you plan on doing this year? Like a sport or something? I wanna do volleyball since I have the height for it,” Lev shot off at the mouth with lightning speed.

If Hinata wasn’t around the same way he would’ve been taken off guard.

“I wanted to do volleyball too!”

“Really?! Tryouts are tomorrow after school, we should go together!”

The two talked animatedly about the sport until the teacher showed up, then Hinata took a breath and forced himself to focus on the very, very dry introduction the teacher was giving.

* * *

It turns out that Lev had a lot more zest than Hinata thought he had, it just so happened to be that they shared the exact same schedule almost and after every class they would talk about an array of topics.

Hinata had learned very quickly that Lev was a lot more open and talkative than he was which seemed _damn near impossible_ , as soon as lunch hit Hinata made up a poor excuse to get away from the taller male.

It wasn't that he didn't like Lev, on the contrary is was nice to have someone who acted like him in a conversation, it didn't feel so one-sided but... _Lev was like him on drugs._

Lev was loud, chatty, enjoyable, funny, confident but couldn't read social cues to save his life. He was a battery that never ran out of power and while that could be an amazing feature it could also be a little too much.

Which led him to where he is now, in the second year's hallway on a staircase eating his lunch in silence, something he never imagined him enjoying.

His little bubble was shattered when a boy who was taller than him by a couple inches walked up the stairs with his phone in hand and sat down on the foot of the stairs.

Now, Hinata by all means wasn't an idiot with social cues, he could tell when someone didn't want to talk but...this guy had no food.

How was he, Hinata Shouyou, the son of a loving woman who would deadass stop on a highway to help someone, supposed to let him starve?

So, in true Hinata action he gathered his belongings and moved to sit a little ways away but still beside the other.

The boy had dark roots showing but otherwise blond hair, his sharp hazel eyes staring intently at his game...so much so that Hinata doubted the other was ever aware of his presence. 

"Hey!" Hinata said just a bit too loudly, the other looked up from his game briefly before looking back down.

"Hi."

"So um," how was he supposed to do this? "what game are you playing?"

"Call of Duty Modern warfare."

"Is it any fun? I'm trying to look for some games but I just can't seem to find any good ones."

At this the other boy looked up which was a win and a lose for Hinata, while he did play video games he hasn't played in a minute but...this guy liked it right? His eyes are practically glowing with interest.

"What games do you play? You should go off of your interests."

"Oh um," Hinata hummed while scratching his neck softly, "I haven't played in a while. I guess Minecraft would be about it and Smash Bros. The basic of basics really."

The dual haired teen hummed before turning back to his game, "those aren't bad. I would suggest something like League of Legends since you're a pretty new gamer or Animal Crossing."

"Oh. okay," Hinata replied and waited for the other to continue but he never did apparently he deemed the conversation over...and so did the bell when it rang.

Hinata got up and packed all of his stuff but before leaving he smiled at the other, "by the way my name is Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kozume Kenma...nice to meet you too."

With that said the first year headed off to class only to face palm,

_'That was soooo awkward!'_


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey again,” Hinata smiles as he called Kenna’s attention.

For the second day in a row the ginger had gone to the quiet second year staircase to eat his lunch.

Today was the day Lev and himself would be doing volleyball tryouts, and the taller hadn’t stopped talking the whole day. As surprising as it sounded…

_Hinata was tired of hearing about volleyball._

Lev has somehow related it to every assignment they had, hell, even the homework they had gotten today was connected to something in volleyball. And the other kept talking about how hard it would be for him to play because of his height and he quotes-

_“You have baby hands! What if they break from the force of the ball?!”_

It wasn’t only Lev either. The tall silver haired teen had become friends with literally everyone in the class because of his friendly attitude. So now everyone knew Hinata as well since Lev was quite literally, the only friend he had.

Needless to say he was the victim of many short jokes. And he was called “Lev’s little babysitter” since he had told him to quiet down during class.

So as you can see, the quiet staircase was lovely but don’t get him wrong, he was also very excited about today, it was just...he needed to focus.

“Oh, hi Hinata,” Kenma greeted before sitting on the stairs closer to the bottom.

Hinata noticed that the other didn’t have food with him again and sighed quietly as he moved down the stairs. The ginger took out an extra pair of chopsticks he kept in his bag, (he forgot them once) and held it out for the other.

Kenma, who only looked up in annoyance because the view to his game was blocked, stared Hinata in the eyes.

“Can you-“

“Not until you eat half of my lunch.”

Kenma looked taken aback at his words so before a scowl could settle in his features Hinata spoke again.

“It’s only the second day of school and it’s the second time I’ve seen you without food! You know if you don’t eat you won’t have any energy to play games right? You have to eat! So here’s some of my food and you have to eat it!”

Kenma opens his mouth to retaliate because, who in their right mind would say something like this? Didn’t the other realize that he was in-

Suddenly his phone was replaced with a lunch box and chopsticks.

Once the fact that he didn’t have his game and his phone was taken by _a practical stranger_ he was fired up in an instant.

Now before we get started it is imperative that he points out that he is not in fact active, at least not really, he did enough to get by. Kenma didn’t really do much except enough to get by, that was his whole thing. Why put more effort in something than what’s needed?

However, in that moment, he had felt pure anger and absolute puzzlement because _what the actual fucking hell-_

“I’m not giving it back until you eat!”

The look in the much shorter boy’s eyes told him he would stick to that statement even if it might land him into an early grave. Brown eyes bore into light hazel ones in a not so subtle challenge.

“I know we aren’t friends or anything but you don’t eat! And don’t even try to say that you did, I have a little sister, I can tell when people are lying!” Hinata continued, “so until you eat least two things in there you’re not getting this back!”

Kenna’s eyes hardened immediately, and as soon as he got up Hinata was...well...gone.

Not gone necessarily, but he did hurry up the stairs, grab his stuff in one smooth motion, and then fly up the stairs to the third year halls.

Kenma was behind him still holding the lunch box but he quickly learned that Hinata wasn’t only fast but he also had high amounts of stamina.

_No one should be able to dodge students, run, and go up and down two staircases back to back without stopping._

After about three minutes of chasing the ginger Kenma stopped with heavy breaths, as soon as he was ready to try and find Hinata the bell rang.

His eyes glanced at the lunch in his hand and while he did have half the mind to throw it all away...he was now hungry because he ran and Hinata still had his phone, who knew what he’d do if he threw this away.

Oh yeah, and his friend would also be happy that he was eating but that wasn’t important 

With a small growl the dual haired second year went back to the staircase where this tragedy first occurred to grab this school stuff before heading to class

_‘I’m going to kill him for this. Now I can’t just not deal with Kuroo.’_

* * *

“You’re going to get jumped for that Hinata,” Lev said as he watched the ginger with wide and unbelieving eyes.

Hinata and Lev we’re currently walking to one of the gyms that Nekoma had for tryouts. Hinata had just explained why he had ran into the classroom earlier that day to his tall companion.

“He wasn’t eating! I was trying to help!”

"Hinata, you already look like a preschooler, this might-"

"One more word Lev and I'll steal your kneecaps!"

The tall sliver haired first year stopped speaking instantly

“He could’ve eaten beforehand you know, besides he’s probably in his second year!”

Lev then went on a rant about how Hinata’s decision could put a damper on his results in tryouts to which Hinata could only scoff.

Kenma didn’t do anything but play video games, what was there to worry about?

The two had finally reached the gym, they had changed from their uniforms into some exercise attire but still had their school bags. When Lev peeked through the door he quickly grabbed Hinata and dragged him away.

“What are you doing?! The tryouts are-“

“The dude you took the phone from earlier is in there practicing!”

After a moment of silence Hinata’s face turned crimson in shame, “what?!”

“Yep and he did _not_ look happy.”

“Not helping!”

Hinata schooled his face into one of indifference despite still internally freaking out.

"You know what? I'm going to wing it," Hinata stated with false confidence.

"This is something you shouldn't wing," Lev sighed before pushing Hinata into the gym.

When they walked in they couldn't help but stare at a teen who flew across the gym floor saving ball after ball.

Before long Hinata stopped staring and his eyes landed on multicolored hair, Kenma, his mind supplied and without further a do he took out Kenma's phone, walked over and stood in front of him.

Kenma looked miserable to say the least, if Hinata didn't have any confidence in his previous actions he would've been terrified but the older needed to eat. And he plays volleyball? 

Please, Hinata wouldn't be apologizing for shit.

"Did you eat?"

Yellowish brown eyes snapped up to meet his own and Kenma scowled before standing over him.

"Give me back my phone Hinata."

"Did you eat first? You need food to survive Kenma, especially if you play volleyball!"

Kenma raised a brow, "I never said I played."

"Then why are you in the gym?"

With a defeated sigh the older of the two showed Hinata the empty lunchbox, Kenma couldn't hold a scowl when he saw the happy light in the ginger's eyes and wide smile. Immediately he gave Kenma his phone and took the lunch box, unaware of all the attention the two of them had gotten.

"I'll be bringing you lunch since you don't eat," Hinata explained with a little laugh. 

Lev, who had been watching from a distance, had his jaw slacked in awe. The fact that the shorter had gotten away with that without getting punched was...a miracle.

The rest had just stared, waiting for their second year setter to pop off and destroy the boy.

Kenma was many, many things. Tolerant of people taking or even touching his things was not one of them. 

So imagine their surprise when the boy gave another defeated sigh and nodded, "fine. But if you take my phone again I will smite you where you stand."

Hinata gave a cheeky smile, "that's if you catch me first."

Kenma made a face which only made Hinata laugh, his face changed when he watched his childhood friend walk over behind the other.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

To say that Hinata shrieked would be an understatement, he twirled around with an animalistic sound of fear before putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh my sweet Jesus, I almost had a heart attack.." the ginger gasped as he tried to even his breathing.

"Glad you didn't, as Captain I would have to explain why we needed to call the ambulance. But what's going on?"

Hinata shrugged, not even registering what the other had said about being captain, and looked at the much taller raven haired man. His hair reminded him of a rooster or something, it looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Kenma here hasn't been eating lunch and so I forced him by taking his phone and running with it," Hinata explained as if talking about the whether.

"By the way," he continued, "I didn't mess up any of your scores or something. 

The gym was silent, everyone waiting for either their captain or Kenma to do something, what they didn't expect to have happen however, was for the taller of the three of wrap and arm around the ginger.

"Good god I hope you make the team, I cannot be the only one who looks after him."

Hinata just giggled and smiled, "I'll try! By the way, who are you?"

The raven haired man smiled and puffed out his chest, "I'm Kuroo. The Captain of Nekoma's volleyball team, though I did say that already."

Hinata couldn't help but stutter with a red beat face, "you're the captain?! You said that already? What position do you play? Wait, are you a second year? Oh my god you look like a third year instead I'm so-"

  
Everyone watched as the tiny teen started talking rapidly with one thought,   
  
  
  


_'This would be interesting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone, and that means _everyone_ , currently stared at Hinata with wide, unbelieving eyes. 

In order to deem who was fit enough to be placed on the team they would have a small practice game. All old volleyball players on one half while the newbies were on the other side, most of them had very little to no skill which wasn't exactly working out in their favor but somehow a certain someone made it work

That certain someone would be Hinata.

The ginger kept giving encouraging words and jumping around like a literal child, he would give pointers to the people who have never picked up a volleyball in their lives and explain their positions in a way that made Lev have to translate so people would actually comprehend what information was being told to them. 

Somehow they had managed to make their team treat it like a game of hot potato as seeing the ball would barely touch the floor.

However, that wasn't what had made the veteran players stop dead in their shoes.

Lev and his long limbs made him the perfect blocker, that was keeping his team right behind Kuroo's at a solid 09-10. But that wasn't it _either_.

True all of that was different and amazing in it's own right but...but they just watched Hinata literally _fly_.

So maybe painting a picture would help, Hinata, who was on the left side of the gym next to their setter whom no one could remember by name, ran faster than light to spike the ball over the net. The setter had missed his mark by a long shot, making the ball go all the way over where no one would, logically, be fast enough to reach

But Hinata did.

And not to mention his jump.

Gravity didn't apply then because he must've jumped at least three times his own height, and he smacked it down with force that rivaled their Ace.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" The small boy questioned a bit nervously.

"Hinata...you can fly?!" Lev shouted before leaving his post a middle blocker to ran over and kneel in front of his smaller friend.

"What? No you idiot! Of course I can't fly!"

The conversation snapped everyone out of their amazement and Hinata squeaked as his much taller temporary teammates crowded him with thousands of questions each. Some asked if he had taken some sort pf gymnastics class that helped his ability while other questioned how he could run so fast.

"Dude you should do track if volleyball doesn't work out! I think you ran faster than our star player!"

"Teach me how to do that!"

Hinata just smiled nervously, his eyes starting to dart around for an escape.

While he was used to Lev's height he wasn't used to it being around him on every single side, if it made sense, he was feeling a little threatened. 

"Alright that's enough!" An old man yelled out at the doors of the gym, he had a clipboard in one hand as the other zipped up the red and white track suit jacket he wore with matching pants.

"Good afternoon Coach when did-"

"I was standing there for a while, nice jump short stack. What's your name?"

As the coach walked forward Hinata noticed how all of his teammates parted to either side of him, brown eyes looked around for a moment before landing on his coach. Instantly he bowed.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo sir!"

"No need to be so loud kid, what was with that jump?"

Hinata looked up and smiled, "I just jumped."

The gym was stood still, everyone stared at Hinata as if he had just said the sun goes around the earth.

"What?"

"...continue the game," the coach sighed out as he walked away. 

_'What type of answer is "I just jumped" after doing a move like that?'_


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the match it was only Hinata and Lev who made the team, Hinata couldn’t help but inwardly squeal at the fact that he made it.

For some odd reason, a part of him didn’t think he would.

”Alright, practice is for the rest of the week as soon as school is out okay? I want everyone here on time!” Their coach yelled before dismissing the players to clean up the gym.

”Hinata and Lev, come here for a second.”

The two boys looked at each other from where they were helping to take down the net, they both then quickly made their way over to the much older man.

”Yes sir?” Hinata said as soon as he and Lev stood in front of the older.

”You both have really good knacks about you, however we have some things to iron out. For you Bean stock, it’s your serves and Short stack it’s your receives so far. I’ll have to see how you serve since I didn’t see it that much during today.”

”Yes sir!” The duo said as the other started packing up to head home, making sure Kuroo knew to lock up the gym since it was late.

”WOOP WOOP!” Hinata squealed with Lev, the taller, in the midst of his excitement picked the smaller off the ground.

The reaction was immediate, the loud cheering of the first year stopped and a puzzled look overcame his face. At the sudden lack of noise the other members of the club looked over. Some were ready to yell at the two for not helping and others were already planning to go over and introduce themselves...

But the sight of the loud, easily excitable and short first year whom they just barely met, being held up in the air by his armpits was...unexpected.

Lev, being Lev, freaked out instantly and dropped Hinata’s gracelessly to the floor, “I broke him!”

Kuroo looked in slightly up at the ceiling in question before calmly walking over and put his hands up in front of Lev.

”I’m sure you didn’t break him, but dropping him probably-“

”Lev what the actual hell was that?! Why am I on the ground?!” Hinata all but shrieks as he stood up from the gym floor.

“Alright you two settle down-“

”I thought I broke you since you’re tiny and the fall-“

”Why the hell would I break from falling Lev? That doesn’t make sense!” 

Kuroo couldn’t help but feel a pinprick of annoyance as he watched the two squabble back and forth. Thankfully for him and unfortunately for them a short boy with light brown hair walked behind them both and smacked the back of their heads.

”Both of you knuckle heads knock it off! Stop fighting and go sweep up the floor, and you,” he said with an annoyed sigh, “do not pick up your teammates.”

Hinata nodded and with a quick sorry he scrambled off to go do what he was told, Kuroo gave a smile at how their Libero straightened the new recruits up.

And he snickered when he watched the shorter of the three kick the tallest in the leg.

_‘This year is going to be fun.’_ Kuroo couldn’t help but think as he went to gather this things.

* * *

“Mom, I’m home!”

”Welcome back Shouyou, dinner is in the fridge, how was school?”

Shouyou smiled happily at his mother, “it was great! I made the team!”

His mother listened carefully as her oldest started going on and on about the practice match he had to do in order to get on the team. It was nice to see him so excited.

“And how was your classes?” She asked when Hinata finally stuffed his face with food after washing his hands.

”I hate English sooo much! Why can’t we learn something other than that? Math is going good, and me and Lev are a pair or something, everyone always sees me and him together. Oh and then Kenma, do you remember him? Well turns out he’s on the-“

Their night was spent talking to one another about their day, Shouyou laughed hard when his mother told him about her boss falling up a staircase. She had started giggling uncontrollably when Shouyou brought up stealing Kenna’s phone and such.

“Alright, off you go, I’ve kept you up late enough. You have homework you need to do and school.”

Shouyou groaned but got up and cleaned up his dishes before hugging his mother goodnight and going upstairs to study. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing this on my phone cause rn my computer is being a bit annoying so I’m very sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s your food!” Hinata stated with a smile as he dropped a bag with a lunch by Kenma before sitting one step away from him.

Kenma didn’t do anything at first but finally he blindly reached over to reach the bag, he missed a couple times but finally got it in the end. However, much to Hinata’s disappointment, Kenma didn’t open it up to eat. The slightly taller boy only slid it closer to him.

With a heavy sigh the ginger stopped eating his own food and moved to stand in front of Kenma with his hands on his hips.

”Kenma, you have to eat.”

The other only hummed, and then in a flash, just like the last time, Kenma was no longer holding his phone but instead the bag with his food.

”Hinata,” Kenma growled in warning only to hear a stubborn hum in return.

”No game until you eat half of that.”

”Hinata this isn’t funny.”

” Good, eat.”

”I’ll hurt you.”

”Do that and I’m gonna delete all your games.”

Kenma’s eyes widened before turning colder than snow, “you better fucking not.”

”If you eat then I won’t!”

Now, Hinata wasn’t really going to do that, hell, he would never go through the others phone. It was the third day of school, they didn’t know each like that.

But...Kenma needed food in his body and while he didn’t know him well, he’s willing to bet meat buns that the other doesn’t eat unless he’s going to pass out. And even then he’s probably the type to have to bring his game with him.

“Give it back Hinata! We don’t know each other and we’re not friends! What gives you the-“

”You’re on the volleyball team and so am I, we’re not friends but we’re teammates which means we look out for each other,” Hinata said so sincerely that Kenma was actually stunned.

”And looking out for you means making sure you eat! It’s only like, the third day of school making it the second time I’ve seen you without food!

Hinata raised a brow as Kenma continued to stare at him with a slight glare, knowing this was a fight he lost Kenma sighed and started to open the lunch.

The lunch was basic, just rice and veggies with some meat that looked like chicken.

Kenma grabbed the chopsticks and started eating, and while the lunch was basic it tasted good. _Really good._

Hinata watched as Kenma started eating with a smile, then he went back to his own lunch and the two ate in silence.

At least a few minutes before the period ended Kenma stood up and gave the lunch box back to Hinata.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to bring me food,” Kenma stated to get the ginger’s attention.

Hinata smiled and shook it in stride while Kenma still glared at him.

”I said I would!”

Just as Kenma nodded the bell rang and Hinata quickly packed up and started running with a yell of good bye.

Kenma only watched before he packed up his things, as he made his way to class he started thinking of how he would see the ginger later at practice. As he thought more and more about practice he remembered the crazy attack Hinata pulled out on them.

_‘I’ll have to watch him carefully...that wasn’t just some random jump.’_

Kenma then stopped in his tracks, this was...this was new.

Volleyball was rarely on his mind...at least like this. This really only happened when he actually played.

The second bell rang making the teen move forward to his class still at his slow pace. It was only social studies, he didn’t need to rush. As he walked he slowly formed a scowl in his face.

If the reason he’s thinking about volleyball outside of the court is what he believes it to be...this season will be a lot more work than before.

Great.

* * *

”This is going so much fun! Do you think we’re going to do another practice match against each other? I want to see that jump again, honestly I was shocked when I saw it yesterday. You were like boom!” Lev excitedly spoke with rapid fire pace.

Hinata nodded and hummed in the appropriate places since he was unable to get a word in.

Like he said before, Lev was like him on crack.

The two made it into the gym, there were people setting up and others were stretching or talking to one another.

Hinata made a move to go back to the locker room only to almost run into the boy in white he met the day before.

With a small squeak he quickly jumped back and bowed, “I’m so sorry for my behavior yesterday!”

The slightly, probably only by two inches or so, taller boy looked at him with a raised brow before he recognized what the ginger before him was talking about.

”It’s okay, don’t sweat it. By the way I’m Morisuke Yaku, the team’s libero.”

Hinata straightened up and smiled, “I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!”

Just as Yaku was about to say something else Lev jumped in by leaning heavily on Hinata’s back.

”And I’m-“

”Lev get off of me!”

Yaku watched the two for a second until he decided to step in before they could start arguing.

”Alright you two, go get ready for practice and start stretching.”

The two first years nodded and left while shit talking about each other’s weight and, in Lev’s case, the other’s strength.

Yaku could only sigh and pray that those first years wouldn’t give him a headache on day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about just dipping like that, there’s a lot going on rn and this has been pushed to the back burners but I’m going to try and update at least once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in this fandom, tell me how it was?


End file.
